


RWBY: The Terminator

by Eva_Slayer



Category: RWBY, Terminator (Movies), crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Slayer/pseuds/Eva_Slayer
Summary: In the aftermath of Judgement Day, the Human Resistance struggles to defeat Skynet, the computer system that nearly destroyed the world. As the Resistance readies for a last attempt at victory, Skynet sends a Terminator back in time to assassinate the mother of the Human Resistance leader: Ruby Rose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of the RWBY/Terminator universes. The setting is still in the world of Remnant, but shares the plot and dialogue of the first film of the Terminator. All credit goes to James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd for creating Terminator, and Rooster Teeth for RWBY.

Prologue: Remnants' Final Hope

 

Jaune Arc fired his plasma rifle multiple times at the Hunter-Killer drone patrolling the sky's of Vale. He managed to hit it a few times, but couldn't take it out. 'Shoot,' he thought. The drone turned towards him. He dove under the rubble of a concrete building as the aerial drone swept the area he was in previously. It fired some lasers and a rocket at the position, turning whatever was there into dust. Satisfied with it's work, it flew away and continued it's flight.  
"Arc, this is command. Have you reached Skynet?"  
"I'm almost there. How long until the air strike gets here?"  
"About 20 minutes Sergeant. Get your ass in there."  
"Yes sir." Jaune stood up and ran towards the giant tower in the middle of Vale: The CCT. Once upon a time, it was a communications hub that connected Vale to the other 4 kingdoms of Remnant. Now it's the primary base of Skynet. The Resistance had a string of victory's in the last few months. They had taken enough of Skynet's resources to wage an all out assault on the base. This was the Resistance's greatest chance to defeat Skynet once and for all. Juane continued to run to the CCT, nearing the front door. Suddenly the doors opened, and two T-1's stepped out, minigun's at the ready.

"Ah crap." The T-1's noticed him and fired towards him. Jaune ran and ducked behind a long dead fountain, providing adequate protection. After the T-1's stopped firing at him, he jumped out of cover and shot the T-35's guns, disabling them. He then shot them both in the head with his rifle, effectively killing them. Jaune walked past them and walked inside the CCT.  
"Okay, where do we go?" Jaune looked around the tower, trying to find a way to Skynet. He walked to the elevator and figured he would start downstairs. "Alright, going down." The elevator doors closed, and descended lower into the CCT. After a few moments, he finally reached the bottom floor. "Finally." Jaune shouldered his pulse rifle and walked out of the elevator doors. After walking a few steps inside, Jaune was stopped by a giant machine in the room. "What the hell is this?" Jaune keyed his comm. "Command, this is Arc."  
"Have you made it to the CCT?"  
"Yes, but I found something. It's a giant machine. But I don't think its Skynet."  
"Damn. This may have very well been a ploy orchestrated by Skynet. But whatever this is we should destroy it to be safe. Investigate it, then get out of there before the air strike hits."  
"Yes sir." Jaune walked closer and looked around for any clues as to what the machine was.

There was a lone computer screen at a desk, with the machine itself just behind it. The screen read "Time Displacement Equipment". The machine was huge, and went several feet high in the large room. "What the hell is this?" Jaune looked around for more clues, but was interrupted by a hand clutching around his throat. He was brought around to face his attacker: A large, naked man with no show on his face of emotion. "T-terminator. No..." The Terminator tightened his grip on his throat, then threw him to the ground, seemingly uninterested in him. Jaune breathed again, and watched as the Terminator went through the TDE. The Terminator then seemingly disappeared, a blue sphere coating around it before it dematerialized in thin air. "Oh God." Jaune clutched his throat and coughed. "Man."  
"Reese, this is Connor."  
"John. Goddamn, your not gonna believe this. Skynet made a time machine. I just saw a Terminator go through."  
"Oh Jesus. Do you know where it is going?"  
"Hold on, let me look." Jaune once again looked at the computer screen, then saw the exact destination of the Terminator. It was to go to Vale, approximately 12 years before Judgement Day. "Holy. John, it's going back 12 years before Judgement Day."  
"I know what it's doing. It's going back in time to kill my mother before I'm ever even conceived."  
"John, we gotta stop it. I'll go through."  
"Jaune, are you sure? We have no idea how to get you back if you go through."  
Jaune paused. "This is what you trained me for John. I would die if it meant that you would live. I'm going to go through before the airstrike hits."  
John sighed. "I wish you luck Jaune Arc Reese."  
"You too, John Rose Connor." Jaune cut off his radio. He dropped his gun and walked into the TDE. He expected to go through immediately, but for some reason he couldn't. He stepped back and looked at the computer screen. It read "Only Organic Tissue Can Enter."  
"Oh you gotta be kidding. I have to go naked? Come on..." Jaune shrugging stripped off his clothes and ran into the TDE. "Here goes nothing!" He then had the sphere surround him, and finally disappeared.

 

"Connor, Sergeant Reese went through the Time Displacement Equipment."  
"Good. Make absolutely sure that the airstrike destroys the CCT. If that is the only one of it's kind, it can't live another day."  
"Sir, yes sir." The Lieutenant went to the radio and gave the bombers their orders. John stepped away, sitting down and closing his eyes. 

"Sir, the bombers are inside the city of Vale. Only a few more moments before they reach the CCT."  
"Connect me to the pilot."  
"Yes sir. Your connected now."  
John grabbed his radio and talked to the bombers. "Pilots, be sure to bomb that building to hell. I know there is historical significance to it, but broken things can be rebuilt. Get it done."  
"Yes sir. You can count on us." John cut off the connection and walked to a console. "Get the strike on screen now." A few moments later, the picture came on. "Good." John stood still and watched the first few bombs drop from the bomber. They hit the CCT at it's base. The next few salvo's caused the building to collapse. Then finally, the napalm strike burned anything else that was left intact. John sighed, another job done. He denied Skynet a valuable piece in it's game. But at the cost of his closest friend never going to be able to find his way back, or anyway for them to get him back if they could've at all.  
"Good luck, father."


	2. Chapter 1: Vale, 12 years before Judgement Day

"The machines rose from the ashes of the nuclear fire. Their war to exterminate mankind had raged on for decades. But the final battle will not be fought in the future. It would be fought in our present...tonight."

Darrel Jacobs was working on getting trash gathered into is garbage truck. He had been working on it all night and had severely wanted to go home. After he finally got all the trash from the last block in his truck, he got back into the truck and started the engine. As he tried to get the truck in drive, suddenly the engine had died.  
"What the hell? Goddamn son of a bitch." He tried to start the engine again, but it wouldn't start up. As Darrel continued to turn the key, he saw out of the corner of his eye blue streams of electricity, "What the hell?" More of the electric beams appeared and caused a huge gust of wind to knock his hat off his head. "Crap, I'm outta here." He jumped out of his truck and ran as far away as he could. The cause of the electric disturbance was revealed. The Terminator was in a kneeling position as the electricity disappeared from around it. The cyborg then stood up and looked around the area it had arrived in, it's serious look never leaving his face nor would it ever. He was in a suburb that overlooked the city of Vale, the city lights giving the city a clear view to the machine. Now it had to start it's mission: Kill Ruby Rose. 

A group of three street punks in a park were messing around at a street lamp. They were smoking and drinking, and also messing around with a telescope they had with them. The leader of the group, a guy with spiked blue hair got annoyed at not being able to use the telescope. "Hey, my turn!", he said as he slammed the beer bottle into the scope. The guy looking into the scope backed off and let the leader look. Through the darkness surrounding them, he saw a large figure approaching them. "Hey, check it out." All of the guys had their attention fixated on the large nude man in the dark walking to them. They all chuckled and approached the man. The leader spoke first. "Hey, nice night for a walk huh?" The Terminator looked at him and spoke back. "Nice night for a walk." One of the other cronies spoke next. "Wash day. Nothing clean, right?" "Nothing clean, right." The leader took notice of his apparent lack of emotion in his words. "Hey, this guys a couple of cans short of a six pack." The Terminator looked at the guy in the back. "Your clothes. Give them to me, now." "Hey screw you little asshole." All three men drew pocket knives from their jackets and attempted to rush him. But the Terminator was fast. As the two others ran to him, he grabbed both of them before they could attack and threw them against the street lamp. As the leader rushed him, he landed a lucky hit on the Terminator, stabbing him in the stomach. Still, this had no effect on him. As he reeled for another attack, the Terminator pushed his hand into his torso, reaching far into his body, and finally pulling back with his heart in his hand. The last remaining punk reeled scared, leaning onto the street lamp, and started to take off his clothes, handing them to the Terminator one by one. 

In a different part of the city, in the dark and dirty streets of Vale, a homeless man sat in between two buildings getting drunk. As he was lying on the dirty ground drinking, sparks of electricity suddenly appeared. He looked up at it, feeling a gust of wind, then saw a man appear from out of thin air, rolling onto the ground for a few feet before stopping. 'Who the hell?' Jaune curled into a fetal position, feeling stinging pain all over his body. The TDE made him feel numb. After a few moments he was able to move again. He stood up and walked a few feet, feeling cold all of a sudden. 'Damnit, I need some clothes.' After walking a few more feet, he ran into the drunk homeless man. The man looked like he was heavily under the influence. "Hey, did you see a bright light?," he asked. Jaune looked at him, and saw he had spare pants beside him on the ground. "Yeah. I did. I'm gonna need those pants." 

A Vale police car stopped in between two buildings, coming to this particular location because of an electrical disturbance. As they got out of the car, they saw a man putting on a pair of pants. "We got a looter," one of them said. "Let's get him." The man saw them and immediately ran away. "Shit, he's running." As they ran after him, the drunk homeless man grabbed one of the officers by the legs, yelling,"That son of bitch took my pants!" "Come on, let's go get him." "I'll take the car and cut him off." "Good idea." The cop continued to run after him, but eventually lost him. "Damn." Jaune came up from behind the policeman and grabbed his gun from its holster. The cop grabbed his hands, trying to stop him but to no avail. Jaune fired once at the wall and finally wrung the gun from the cops hands. He pointed the gun at him. "What day is it? The date?" "Um 12th, May. Thursday." "What year?!" The cop mouthed in confusion. The cops partner came in with the police car and jumped out. Jaune growled in frustration and bolted. "What happened?" "He's got my gun, let's go get him." Jaune continued running from the cops, and eventually found his way into a clothing store. He hid inside the store among the clothes, as the cops came inside looking for him. While they looked for him, he grabbed a beige colored trench coat off it's hanger. He put it on, and continued to maneuver away from the two cops, who had now separated. He then spotted a pair of tennis shoes that were just his size. 'Nice,' he thought. The cops starting walking his direction. 'Crap.' Jaune hid inside a dressing room, waiting for the cops to move away from where he was. After a few moments, they lost interest and finally left. As they were leaving, he opened the curtain to the dressing room and stepped out, putting his new revolver in his hands. Walking cautiously, he moved to the glass door in front of him when another cop car stopped in front of him. 'Come on!' Jaune ran as quietly as he could, trying to find an exit without attracting attention. He finally found a back door and ran out, closing the door quietly. He made his way to the front of the store and took cover behind the empty cop car. He looked inside and saw a shotgun on the front dash. 'Good gun.' Jaune grabbed the gun and ran away from the car. As he ran away from the store, he ran into a busy intersection, so he slowed down. People were all around him, looking at him rather creepy. Being careful no one saw, he stuffed his shotgun inside his trench coat. Now he could blend in with the crowd. There were more than a few cars driving around on the streets, and for some reason a good amount of people were out late at night. While he walked, he saw a pay phone. 'Maybe I can find her address in that phone book.' Jaune walked into the pay phone box and opened the phone book. He turned the pages until he found the name Ruby Rose. There were three of them. 'Three makes the job a little harder.' They had their addresses under their names, so he could track them down until he found the right one. He ripped the page out of the phone book and continued walking down the street. 

The Terminator, now dressed in the clothing of the street punk, walked down the suburbs of Vale and looking for a car to use as easy transportation. He found an old station wagon that could suit his needs. He broke the window with his hands, and unlocked the door. The Terminator sat down in the drivers seat and ripped open the casing around the steering wheel and the ignition. He grabbed the ignition and turned it to the right. The car cut on as a reward. He put the car in drive and drove down the road. As he was driving, he noticed a phone book. He decided it's best course of action was to use the data to find Ruby Rose. He stopped the car and walked to the phone book. There was a biker talking on the phone. "Hey honey, I need you to come pick me up. My bike broke down." The recipient of the call talked angrily on the phone back at him. The biker talked back angrily too. "Look I don't care what your doing. Come on down here." When the Terminator finally got close to him he grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him back. The man growled in pain and anger. "Geez, you got some attitude problem. He walked off from the phone. The Terminator looked through the phone book and continued looking until he found the name Ruby Rose. He assimilated the information of the three woman that would meet their impending doom. He walked off and got back in the car. It decided it needed some weapons.


	3. Chapter 2: Ruby Rose Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know that even though Ruby Rose is an awesome badass in RWBY, in this story she will start the same way as Sarah Connor. Just a normal innocent girl that is suddenly thrust into a life threatening situation. Don't worry, she'll be like her awesome self later in the story, but just not yet. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!

The Terminator walked into a gun store named "The Alamo", looking for any sufficient weapons he would need for his mission. The gunstore owner noticed him.  
"Welcome to the Alamo. What can I get you?" The Terminator walked up to the front desk.  
"Let me think." The Terminator looked at the guns on the wall. There was a good selection of weapons on the wall. "12 gauge auto-loader." The gunowner took the gun off the wall.  
"Yeah, this is from Mistral. It can go pump or auto." The Terminator looked inside a glass display.  
"The .45 longslide with the laser sighting."  
"Oh we just got that. Now that's a good gun. You aim, pull the trigger slightly and aim the laser at what you wanna shoot. You can't miss." The Terminator picked the gun up and aimed it at the wall, the laser coming on. He decided that would come in handy. "Anything else?"  
"Phase plasma rifle in the 40-watt range."  
"Hey, just what you see pal." Once again looking at the gun wall, the Terminator decided on which one to get.  
"Uzi 9 millimeter."  
"Here you go. Which one will you take?" The Terminator picked up the SPAS-12 on the table and tested it.  
"All."  
"I may close early today." The gunowner had a smug look on his face, thinking he made a good amount of money. He turned around to check his inventory. "Now there's a 15 day waiting period on the handguns, but the rifles you can just take now." He turned around to see the Terminator loading the shotgun. "You can't do that."  
"Wrong." The Terminator pointed the shotgun and fired, blowing him into the gunwall. Satisfied, the Terminator grabbed a stripped down Galil rifle that fell off the wall. He walked out of the gun store and started his way to finding the Ruby Rose's. 

Ruby Rose Connor rode her motorbike towards her job in downtown Vale, a restaurant called Big Buns Burgers. She felt particularly well getting up that morning. After work, she had set up a date with Cardin Winchester, a guy that had seemed pretty interested with her in their interactions. And assuming work went well, maybe she could keep a steak of good luck going for her. She turned into the parking lot of the restaurant, and parked her bike. She chained it up to the bike pedestal.  
"Guard it for me, big buns," she joked as she walked inside. Hurrying inside, she got dressed into her work clothes and got ready to start her work day. On the way in, she spotted her workmate Velvet, her Faunus bunny ears bouncing as she hurried inside the kictchen. "Hey Velvet. I'm late."  
"So am I," she replied. As they finally got situated, Ruby was called to get some food delivered to one of the tables. She took three plates in her two hands and walked into the eating area. She found the table she was supposed to giving the food to. As she was getting to the table, she tripped on someones spilled drink, getting food all over the ground and herself. "Oh come on!" Ruby got up and shrugged food off herself. "Son of a..." Velvet saw the commotion and helped Ruby up.  
"Hey look at it this way Ruby. In 100 years who's gonna care?"  
"That's a good outlook on things." Ruby and Velvet walked towards the janitors closet and got a couple of mops. 'Looks like it's gonna be a long day after all.'

Jaune managed to find a abandoned car near a construction job in the middle of Vale. Careful not to alert anyone, he lockpicked the door and hotwired the car to start. After the car started, he relaxed. He had no idea if the Terminator knew if he was there in the same timeline, and he assumed if the Terminator did know he was there, he would try to find him first before he went after Ruby Rose. Now that he had a mode of transportation he could dodge the Terminator as well as look for Ruby Rose. But he was also extremely tired. The TDE put a lot of physical straining on his body and needed some rest. As the cars radio played music from the time period, he fell asleep with the tune of the music. The last thing he thought about before he drifted off to sleep was Ruby Rose. He had to find her. And he wouldn't stop until he did.

Jaune dreamed about his life fighting the war against the machines. The entire world faced nuclear Armageddon after Judgement Day. The humans that survived the nuclear radiation were either kidnapped by Skynet and put into work camps, or killed on sight. Only a handful of people actually resisted Skynet. Jaune was born a few years after the war and was stuck in work camps all his life. It wasn't until he was about 16 that he had barely escaped from the work camps and was found by the Human Resistance. John Connor was the one who found him. After a few years, he became a Sergeant in the Human Resistance, and served by John Connor's side through the war. The war was long and costly for humanity, but they finally were able to pull out a slither of victory. Before Jaune had left, the Human Resistance destroyed many of Skynet's defense grids around Vale. They were so close to killing it for good. But if the Terminator kills John Connor in the past, it would all be for naught.

 

Ruby finally made it home from work at about 5 o'clock. After making it home, she found her sister/roommate Yang Xioa Long drying her hair off in the bathroom.  
"I'm home, Yang!"  
"Welcome back home little sis. How was work?"  
"Oh, terrible. I spent a lot of time just cleaning messes people leave on the floor. At least I have one more thing I could do today."  
"Yeah Rubes, cheer up. You still have that date with Cardin." Just at that moment, their answering machine cut on with rather convenient timing.  
"Hey Ruby, it's Cardin. I know we had plans tonight, but somethings come up. I'm gonna have to cancel. I'll call you soon." The machine hung up dead. Ruby hung her head low.  
"Dangit..."  
"OH COME ON! He can't just do that to you, it's Friday night for Christ sake." Ruby sighed.  
"It'll be fine Yang. I'll just go to a movie."  
"You sure Ruby?"  
"I'm sure Yang. Thanks for looking out for me. I'll leave in a couple of hours after I take a shower. I'm beat."  
"I bet so." Ruby chuckled as she entered the bathroom. She wondered if the new Bruce Sprillis movie was still in theaters.

Jaune awoke with a start. 'Stupid nightmares.' While he slept, he thought back to one of his last battles he fought in the war. HK's and tanks had bombarded a shelter on the outskirts of the city, and his squad was sent to stop the oncoming advance of machines. He and his squad mate Phyrra Nikos attempted to stop a tank that was close to the shelter. They both threw bombs under the treads in order to stop it. But as she threw hers, the tank spotted her and killed her, nothing left but her clothes and dust. Watching that, he always thought that he should've been the one to take the shot. There was nothing to do about it right now but to make sure no one else suffers the same fate. He yawned and wiped his eyes, feeling pretty groggy. The radio was playing a stupid commercial, so he cut it off. 'Now let's find Ruby.' He bucked up, put the car in drive and drove down the road.

The Terminator stopped his car outside the house of the first Ruby Rose on the list. A few kids were messing around on the street as he got out of his car, not paying any particular attention to the large being. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door three times. He waited a few seconds until the door opened partially, revealing a woman in her 30's or 40's. She looked at the Terminator, suddenly feeling very afraid.   
"Ruby Connor?"   
"Y-yes?" The Terminator got all the evidence he needed. He pushed the door open and unholstered his .45 longslide. He aimed and pointed the laser pointer at her head, and pulled the trigger. As her lifeless body fell to the ground, he shot the body a few more times to make sure she was dead. When he was sure she was dead, he left the house and got back in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby exited the shower feeling satisfied, despite the fact she had a horrible work day and a date cancel on her. She grabbed her towel and dried herself off, then dressed in a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. Yang stepped in as she got dressed, and gave her a reassuring smile. They looked in the mirror.  
"Better than mortal man deserves," said Yang. Ruby laughed out loud at that comment.  
"I think that you have that aura. Me, not so much." As she stepped out, she grabbed her red hood her mother gave her. It was really significant to her, as it was one of the last things her mother gave her before she died. She put on her hood and stepped out of the bathroom. As she stepped out, the phone rang.  
"I'll get it Yang!" Ruby answered the phone. "Hello, who is it?" The voice she heard started to talk about sexual things that were to be done. She was kinda freaked out at first, but then she recognized the voice and realized the call was for Yang. She laughed silently. She then spoke into the phone with a serious tone of voice.  
"Who is this?"  
"Oh my- holy crap Ruby, I'm so sorry you had to hear that."  
"It's alright Matt I'll give you to Yang in a sec." Ruby knocked on the door of the bathroom.  
"Who is it Rubes?"  
"It's the creep!"  
"Matt's not a creep Ruby." Ruby laughed.  
"Well he certainly sounds like one. Here's the phone."  
"Thanks Ruby. Hello?" Yang closed the bathroom door. After a few seconds of letting Matt talk, Ruby heard Yang start to laugh.

Vale Police Lieutenant Sun Wukong grabbed his coffee out of the coffee maker and blew on the hot cup. He was having a tough day dealing with the bureaucrats messing with everything the department was doing. He was in desperate need of something to investigate. The door to his office opened, and his friend Neptune stepped inside with a case file in his hands.  
"Sun, you need to see this."  
"What is it this time?"  
"We got two murders. One was a mother of two, Ruby Connor. Shot at from less than 6 feet. A large caliber weapon." "Oh jeez." Sun took a sip of his coffee, then decided to put some sugar in it. "And the other one?" "Look at the name." Neptune handed the paper to him. Sun looked it over, and a grim look came to his face. "Ruby Louise Connor. Is this right?" "Yeah boss." Sun sighed and put his coffee cup down. "Before this there were three Ruby Connors. Now there is still one still alive. We're trying to get a hold of her." "The press is gonna be jumping out at this. Damn." "I hate press cases. Especially the weird press cases." Neptune keeled down and lit a cigarette. He took a small puff and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Man. A one day pattern killer." Sun grabbed his jacket and buttoned up his dress shirt, grabbing a tie off his desk and putting it on. "What are you doing?" "Making these jackals work for us for a change. If I can get on the tube by 10, maybe she'll call us. How do I look?" "Like shit boss." "Your mama." Sun opened the door to his office and walked out. Ruby finally got ready to go to the movie theater. She grabbed her wallet and opened the door. "Bye Yang! I'll call you when I'm heading home." "Alright Ruby, be careful." Ruby closed the door to the apartment and turned around, Matt standing right in front of her as she ran into him. She jumped a little bit in fear, then chuckled. "Matt, don't scare me like that." Ruby playfully nudged his shoulder. Matt nudged back and went inside the apartment. Ruby smiled and walked out to get her moped. She suddenly felt a chill. It was already dark outside. Despite it being May it could still get pretty cold at night. But she also felt eyes watching her. She cautiously got on her moped and cut it on. When she was sure no one was following her, she turned on the moped and drove off, believing herself to be paranoid. Little did she know as she drove off, a car cut on and drove towards the direction she left towards, following her very slowly. As she drove to the theater, the mysterious car followed.

Sun and Neptune called Ruby's house, only to once again meet the recorded voice of the answering machine.   
"Damn." Sun put his cigarette in his mouth and inhaled. He exhaled with a sigh. He grabbed an old cup of coffee on the table.  
"That coffee is two hours old," Neptune said.   
"Uh huh." Sun took a sip.  
"I put a cigarette out in it." Neptune chuckled as Suns face turned sour. Sun put the coffee cup down and read over the case file again.   
"I can see it now. He's gonna be called the goddamn Phone Book Killer."  
"Hopefully she's watching the TV. If she can catch the news report she'd surely call us." Sun looked around for his cigarette, feeling a bad craving for smoking.   
"Hand me a cigarette." Neptune handed Sun an unopened pack. As Sun started to open it, he realized his cigarette was still in his hand.   
"I'm going crazy." Sun put the cigarette back in his mouth and continued to smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating on whether or not the characters should have a semblance in this story, and whether or not the Grimm should be used or mentioned. I think it would be a good idea to have the Grimm in the story to keep it in line with RWBY, but semblance would be a tricky thing to mix with the Terminator. It's already a cyborg with super strength and a need to fulfill its mission. I dunno yet.


	5. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Terminator continues its mission to find Ruby, who still does not know of the events transpiring around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, it took me a while to update this. I started a few other works and they got priority over this one. Glad I finally got to update this.

Ruby found a place to eat after the movie had ended, a pizzeria a few blocks from the movie theater. She walked inside and sat at a bar table, enjoying the slice of pizza she was gorging on. As she ate, a TV near the back of the room blared the local news. Ruby didn't really care for it until she had heard her name come up. "Ruby Connor was found dead in her apartement just hours ago. This is the second of two execution style shootings to take place today." Ruby suddenly got very scared. 'Oh God.' "Hey, can we change this?," one of the customers asked a waiter. As they were trying to change it, Ruby ran up to the table. "Don't touch it!" The waiter backed off as the news report continued. "Ruby Erica Conner was found dead in her home, shot at from less than six feet away by an apparent .45 caliber round. More on this as it comes." The news report then blipped to a commercial, and Ruby felt herself start to panic. She looked around and saw a pay phone on the back wall and walked over to it. She pulled a few coins from her pocket and inserted it into the coin slot and dialed the number to her apartment. She prayed Yang would be able to answer. But as the phone started ringing, it suddenly disconnected. "Shit, this phone doesn't work." She sighed and pulled out her wallet, setting it on the table by her food. She then walked out of the eatery and went looking for another payphone to use. As she walked, she noticed a guy in a beige trench coat trailing her, keeping a distance but not letting her out of sight. Her fear skyrocketed. As she was walking, she ran into semi-large crowd of people in front of the nearby bar Tech-Noir. 'Yes, I can lose him in there.' Ruby cut through the crowd of people and ran inside the club. Feeling confident she may have lost her pursuer, she walked to the front desk. "Hey, do you have a phone?" "Yeah, its in the back," said the young bouncer. Ruby started to walk to the phone, but then the bouncer chimed in again. "Hey, $4.50." "Oh yeah, here." Ruby gave the girl the money and walked towards the payphone. She put her coins in the machine and once again dialed her apartment. 'Please be there Yang.' 

Yang cut the volume up on her radio as Matt kissed her neck seductively. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they proceeded in their activity, the noise of the radio blocked out the phone call from her frantic sister calling her. "Yang, are you there? Listen, I think someone is after me. I'm in this bar called Tech-Noir. I need you and Matt to come pick me up. I'm scared. Please, get here as soon as you can." The message ended, and Yang wouldn't know what happened to her sister. Outside the apartement, however, an old station wagon pulled up towards it. The Terminator checked his databanks to make sure he had the right address. Once he was sure, he stepped out of the station wagon and grabbed the .45 longslide. Another victim would be claimed tonight. 

Ruby hung up the phone after she finished her message. 'Oh come on Yang, please come.'

Yang stood up from the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Matt. She made her way to the kitchen and tried to find something to eat. Zwei slept on the floor as Yang stepped around the kitchen. As she kept walking around, she saw the shadow of a large man through the window. She suddenly got a little scared. 

"What the hell?" She started to make her way back to her room. Dressed in only a bra and underwear, she wanted some protection. Ember Celica was by her bed. As she walked cautiously to her room, she heard glass breaking. Startled, she ran to her bedroom and opened the door. A large man dressed in gang clothing stood near the window, in a struggle with the now awake Matt. "Holy shit, Matt!" 

"Ah shit this guy is strong!" Suddenly, the Terminator took Matt by his arm and threw him towards the mirror in the corner of the room. Matt yelled in pain. Yang took this moment to grab her gun gauntlets on her nightstand. She shoved them on and cocked them. The Terminator stared at her and moved towards her. 

"Come on, you son of a bitch!" Yang yelled and punched the Terminator in the chest, the punch and the ensuing shotgun blast knocking him back against the wall. Yang felt satisfied until the Terminator stood up, completely unfazed by the injury. "How? No way!" Yang went to throw another punch when the Terminator stood up and grabbed her right arm. She pulled with an unimaginable force, dislocating it from its socket. Yang yelled in pain. The Terminator threw her to the ground and pulled out the .45 meter longslide. Yang's eyes went wide. "No, please.." The Terminator fired once, the bullet hitting her in the chest near the shoulder. Yang felt her breath leave her lungs and watched as the Terminator ransacked her apartment.


End file.
